Kid of the Boss
by ChocoVamp
Summary: Alicia is the 17 year old daughter of the leader of the Saints and this is just her story, I guess.. *Rated M for language, violence, drug and alcohol use, use of weapons, sexual terms and occasional sexual content. This is a lesbian/girlxgirl/GxG whatever you want to call it story, so if you don't like, please don't read.*
1. Chapter 1

Morning, Dad." I yawned while walking into the kitchen. "Morning, Alicia." He said with a quick nod before reloading his gun. "Another mission this morning?" I asked, looking down at his AK-47. He shrugged, "Gang Operation. It won't take long but I won't be able to drive you to school. Shaundi will take you." I sighed.

Having a Dad who's the leader of The Saints is pretty kick-ass, I mean. I don't get in trouble for swearing, I can stay up as late as I want, I get what I want and I already know how to use about 50 different weapons (guns, explosive, knives.. ect.) at the age of 14... but I miss having my Dad around allot.

"OK." I shrugged. "Try to be nice, you may be getting good grades, but your teachers are threatening to drop you keep you another year for your attitude. I rolled my eyes. "Fuck them, they give me un-needed fucking homework, they talk for freaking days, going on about nothing." I exhaled sharply and he held his hands up in surrender.

"Why don't you have a nice talk with Shaundi while she drives you? We'll talk more when you get back." I rolled my eyes, grabbed my back and headed for the door. "Love you too!" He called after me. I jumped on the back of the motorcycle that Shaundi was waiting on in front of the crib. "Hey there, Girly. How's it going?" I shrugged. "My Dad thinks we should talk." She chuckled.

My Dad noticed that I would have anger issues the second I turned 2, he doesn't really know how to deal with it, so every once in a while, he sends me to talk with Shaundi, as if she were my shrink. Only Shaundi knows how much I hate that my Dad leaves allot and sometimes comes home with multiple bullet wounds, so she takes it easy on me, She is also the only one who knows that I'm a lesbian, and she kept the secret with her. I know I can trust her.

"How 'bout I take you our of school for the day, we'll hang me and you." My eyes widened. "Really?!" She nodded with a smile. "As long as your Dad doesn't find out." I nodded in agreement while she took a sharp left turn out of the town. I guess this would be the time to tell you about myself.

I never really met my Mom, but Dad says I look just like her. I have long black hair that ends at the top of my ribs, a natural tanned skin tone, the boobs and ass to go with amazing curves and finally, every ones favorite; My eyes. My eyes are different. One is a very light pale blue, the other is dark forest green (or weirdly brown sometimes).

Along with my looks, I have a bitchy-bad ass personality and a liking to start fist fights almost everyday at school. I'm in 9th grade. First year of high-school... and don't judge me, but no, I am not a virgin. Now don't get me wrong. I did say I was a lesbian, and lucky for me, I was born without a hymn, so I don't have to have it broken to 'technically' break my virginity, my first time was with a girl. She was about 3 years older then me at the age of 17.

I may be 'too young' to already be sexually active, but after my Dad found out I 'lost my virginity' his only response was, "Well we don't have the safest lives, so might as well get it on while we can, huh?" I simply laughed and shook my head at him. Tight now, I have my eyes on a girl... I know I am waaaay to young for her, but maybe in a few years, when I'm legal, she'll give it a shot. Yup, you guessed, I have a massive crush on Shaundi.

"Done day dreaming?" Shaundi asked while unwrapping my arms from her waist and climbing off the bike. I blushed but she only laughed and touched my cheek lightly, making me blush even deeper. "You have the most adorable blush." She slid her hand down my neck and to the point of my V-neck shirt I was wearing. "Hmm.. wonder how far down it goes." A felt a rush between my legs and gulped. She simply smiled and turned before walking away, taking her gun in her hand. When you're a Saints, you can never be too safe, no matter where you are.

I touched over my jeans pocket and made sure my knife was still there (since there is no way I am bringing a gun to school) and jogged after her. She walked while swaying her hips, with the pants she was wearing, I was getting the most beautiful view of her ass. I bit my lip to stop a moan. I swear it, she has to be teasing me. She glanced back at me and I blushed while looking away from her ass.

"I caught you, Cariño." She said with a chuckle and wink (cariño = 'Sweety' in Spanish). I shrugged, still blushing, and look at the ground while following her like a lost puppy.


	2. Chapter 2

**This chapter is going to be less child friendly... very less child friendly... you can read to a certain point, but I will warn you when it is age 18+ reading section. Don't mean to offend anyone or whatever in writing chapters like these, so it's a small warning that you'll get for every chapter like this.**

"So..." Shaundi started. I looked up from my milkshake that I have been staring at for the past five minutes. We stopped by the diner for lunch and now we're just talking. "You got your eyes on anyone?" I blushed a deep red and looked away. "Oh! Cariño! You do! Who is it." I opened and closed my mouth, looking like a fish out of water while I tried to find an answer.

A look crossed her face and she sat back. "Wait... you don't... you can't... oh god." I quickly looked away, that was not a good reaction. "Alicia... I mean... I'm flattered... but you're only 14... you can't... I mean... I won't... You're the boss' daughter!" Embarrassment washed over me and I stood up quickly. "Yeah sure... whatever..." I turned and walked out of the diner before she could see me cry.

I ran down the street and down an empty alley. I jumped over a few fences into this big abandoned park and slowed down. I was glad I knew parkour. Makes it an easy get away. Since I was 4, my Dad made me run for hours, lift weights and take gymnastics. I was now able to lift an injured Pierce over my shoulder and over a good way of town. Speaking of Pierce, my cell phone rang.

"Hey, Shawty." I rolled my eyes. "What's up Pierce?" He chuckled. "I'm throwing a party before your Dad gets home and can ruin it, Shaundi came home looking pretty upset and went home, so come join before she stops you from coming." I flinched at hearing she looked upset but still nodded.

"I'll be there, get a car to pick me up from New Colvin." He agreed before hanging up. I smiled. Usually at these kind of parties, Pierce tries to warn me not to drink or try any drug the homies or hoes try to hand me. Of course, what I do, I sneak maybe a beer, drugs, I'm not to sure of yet and maybe I'll get lucky with one of Zimos' hoes.

In no time, a purple car pulled up by a corner. I ran and jumped in to see Pierce. "Oh hey." He nodded. "I wanted to talk before the party. So, I know you'll sneak a drink no matter what I say... so don't let you're dad or Shaundi catch you." I frowned. "I thought my Dad was still out and Shaundi went home." He shrugged. "They came back when they heard about the party. Your Dad looked pretty beat, he started drinking and pulled Shaundi into another room." He said with a naughty chuckle.

A weird feeling washed over me, I couldn't really blame my dad since he didn't know... but... Shaundi? I trusted her. Anger filled me and I knew rules were going to be broken tonight. "I'll stay out of their sight." I told Pierce with a forced laugh.

We finally pulled up to the party and I jumped out of the car. Before Pierce could stop me, I ran in. "Yo! What up Mini-Boss!" The homies called out. I smiled and nodded at them. I went to the 'forbidden corner' as Pierce calls it and walked up to Zimos.

"What are you doing here Little Hottie?" He asked me in his auto tuned voice. "I'm having a bad day, Zimos, I was wondering if you had anything to help... also... I was wondering if I could bother one of your girls." I said with a wink. His eyes widened. "I didn't know the Mini-Boss loved herself some Kitty." I chuckled. "For a while now."

He nodded at the youngest girl in the pack in front of him (Black hair, blue eyes, amazing body) and nodded her over. "Yes, Zimos?" She asked. "Give this girl the time of her life Angel." He said with a crooked smile. She smiled and walked off to a private room with a sway in her hips and a nod with her head for me to follow. "Wait."

Zimos stopped me. I turned and he pulled me down to his ear. "Don't let your Daddy know I gave you this or the girl... or hell, don't even tell him you talked to me... but this should lift your spirit." He opened my hand and placed a tiny pill and a bottle of beer.

I quickly threw the pill in my mouth and washed it down with the beer. Almost instantly, my pulse started racing, happiness filled me... so did arousal. Zimos laughed at the look on my face and nodded me towards the room Angel went into.

**WARNING! THIS IS A 18+ READING SECTION! THERE WILL BE EXPLICIT-NESS AND NO CENSOR! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! SKIP IF YOU WANT! YOU'LL KNOW WHEN IT'S DONE!**

I stepped into the room and closed the door behind me, the second I locked it. Gentle hands spun me around and lips pressed against mine. Angel wasted no time in sliding her hands up my shirt and squeezing my boobs. "Aren't you a little young?" She asked while kissing a trail down my neck.

I shrugged. "I'm the Boss' daughter." She looked up at me. "Really?" I laughed and nodded. A big grin grew on her face. She fell to her knees and started to unbuckle my jeans. "I should make this good then." She pulled my jeans down and helped me step out of them. My shirt quickly fell to the floor and she took her time sliding her finger over my nipples, still hidden under my bra.

I moaned loudly after a good 5 minutes. "Please more." She chuckled and reached behind me to undo my bra. My underwear were the last to come off. "Looks like I made someone all wet." She moved me so I was sitting on the bed behind her and told me to watch.

My eyes were glued to her while she slowly started to sway her hips to the music. Her clothes slowly started coming off, when she was finally naked, she moved closer to me and over my lap, dancing much closer then before. When she had my grinding my hips upward trying to make contact, she finally laid me back.

She placed her knees on both side of me, making sure my arms were trapped by her arms, she leaned her head down and slowly slid her tongue over the bottom of my breast, a low moan left my mouth as she trailed a wet path from there up to just next to my right nipple. She slid her tongue round and round while I squirmed under her and moaned probably louder then I should've been. She finally clamped her teeth lightly around my nipple before wrapping her lips around and sucking while sliding her tongue around.

A pleasured scream left my mouth but she just chuckled which sent vibrations from her lips to my nipple. When she finally finished torturing my right nipple she moved on to my left. During that time her hand slid down my stomach and between my legs, her talented fingers quickly found my clit and started rubbing furiously. I arched my back and screamed while I felt my climax approaching.

**OK! NOT SO BAD BEYOND THIS PART! YOU CAN CONTINUE READING PEOPLE WHO SKIPPED!**

Outside the door I slowly heard angered talking before it turned to yelling, before the music shut off, before people started leaving the crib... before footsteps started coming in the direction of this room... of course, because I was high, drunk and so close, I simply brushed these off... that is till the door burst open.

Angel was pulled off me while I moaned in complaint. "Alicia! What the Fuck is going on here?!" Angel quickly got dressed and started to leave but not before she slipped her number in my jean pocket and made a motion to call her. My Dad was glaring at me. Shaundi was behind him looking shocked and worried. Pierce was scared and watching closely,

"Dad! Why'd you make her stop!" He glared even more. "I was joking about the first time! You're way too freaking young! And since when have you been into girl!" I just rolled my eyes at him. "Calm down, Pops." My answer came out slightly breathy.

"Are you drunk?!" He yelled. I shook my head and he relaxed a bit... till I said. "Not drunk... well not really... But whatever that pill did, Woo!" His face went red. He threw me my clothes and I slowly tried to get dressed without falling. He pointed and Shaundi and Pierce and told them to follow while he grabbed hold of my arm and started walking to the garage.

Before we got there though, a window broke and something rolled into the crib. We were all too slow to react and a big flash went off. I felt myself fly back before hitting something hard... then everything went black.

**Ok guys, that was just a little test chapter for the 18+-ness. If you don't want anymore let me know same for if you want more, let me know.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Terribly sorry guys. I write my chapter a few days in advance and I hadn't noticed that my brother found it funny to hack into my laptop and change stuff in my story. Alicia is not 14, she is 17 and her birthday is in a few days as was explained in the first chapter before my brother changed it. I will start re-reading my stories now before I post them just in case and when I find the time, I'll go back and fix the other chapters, in the mean time, since I can't leave an A/N, I'll leave a cliff hanger instead :D**

I opened my eyes to the sound of shouting and gun shots. My vision was blurred and as if I was seeing in slow motion. The shouting sounded from far away. A hand wrapped around my arm and I looked up to see one of the Saint's homies lean down and try to help me up.

The second I put pressure on my leg, it gave out. I'm pretty sure there was pain connected to my leg but everything was numb. The homie shouted something out... then he flew across the room. One of Oleg's clone was running crazily around the room while it was being shot at. As my vision cleared even further, I started to notice all of the Saints where all standing on one side of the room and shooting in the other. My groggy mind kinda understood that we were under attack.

They were quickly sending glances my way but tried to be secretive about it. I lifted my hand to my head and it came away bloody. A squeal left my mouth. No matter how bad-ass I acted to be, the sight of blood always freaked me out, especially my blood. Pierce always joked that for my 18th birthday he was going to get me a disection kit and bring me home dead frogs and pigs after his missions.

The sound of my Dad's voice brought me out of my thoughts. "Take them all out! Don't let them get to her!" I looked around, confused. Who were they trying to get to? Me? But my Dad made sure that the other gangs wouldn't find out about me so I would be able to live a normal-ish life, go to school, walk the streets, have friends.

My question was answered when an Oleg-clone ran around the corner towards my Dad. "Dad!" I cried. He turned his head to look at me and saw the horror on my face. He turned to see what I was looking at... but it was to late. My Dad was thrown to the ground like a rag doll and and went still. From where I was. I could see he was still breathing but tears automatically started streaming down my face.

Oleg-clone continued his rampange and started running towards the rest of the homies. Some moved out of the way in time, others were injured by being thrown into a wall or the floor... but some were crushed immediately or thrown out windows. Finally... there was a clear path to me. I tried to stand but my leg gave out again. This time I felt the full pain of the pressure put og my leg. It was broken.

I took to limp-crawling and trying to get away, but lets be real, no one is getting away from an Oleg. His giant fist wraped around my broken leg. Sending a scream echoing around the room. He simply squeezed harder while telling me to be quiet. I heard a sickening crack and knew he broke it again. He let out a laugh and that was the last I heard and saw before I passed out from the pain.


End file.
